vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was a witch who lived during the 19th century, the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce and a member and ancestor of the Bennett bloodline. Emily was a member of''' Bennett Family. History Emily Bennett was born during the early 1800s, along the Bay Colony of New England. At some point in her life, she became the handmaiden of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. According to Emily, she and Katherine became close friends after Katherine saved her life from an unspecified death. However, Katherine later betrayed Emily by informing the city council that Emily was a witch. Condemned to burn at the stake, Emily feared the fate of her children and in a desperate attempt to protect her family, Emily promised Damon Salvatore that she would cast a spell to protect his beloved Katherine in exchange for protecting her lineage. Powers and Abilities Emily was one of the most powerful witches of the Bennett bloodline. Emily was believed to be the only witch known to have enchanted protection spells upon jewelry that enables its human wearer to return to life after being killed by a supernatural creature. Emily had also proved herself powerful enough to create multiple devices that could help the townspeople to rid the city of demons and monsters. While one of her inventions included a compass with the ability to detect vampires, another invention had the power to incapacitate every vampire and werewolf within a five block radius. Among her many achievements, Emily was most notably known for imprisoning over two dozen vampires underneath the ruins of Fell's Church. According to Damon, Emily Bennett channeled the energy of an over-passing comet to empower herself with enough strength to trap the vampires inside of the tomb for over 145 years. Weaknesses Emily had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances '''Season One * Lost Girls (flashback) * Haunted (picture) * 162 Candles (dream) * History Repeating (Possessing Bonnie) * Children of the Damned '' (flashback) * ''Blood Brothers '' (flashback) 'Season Two' * ''As I Lay Dying (voice by possessing Bonnie) 'Season Five' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (flashback) Name *'Emily' is from the Latin "Aemilius", meaning "rival". Emily also means "flatterer" in Latin" and "industrious" in German. * Other spellings and variations of Emily include Eimile, Em, Emaily, Emalee, Emeli, Emelia, Emelie, Emelita, Emely, Emilee, Emiley, Emili, Emilia, Emilie, Emilis, Emilka, Emillie, Emilly, Emmaline, Emmaly, Emmelie, Emmey, Emmi, Emmie, Emmilly, Emmily, Emmy, Emmye, Emyle. Trivia *Emily Bennett was the first ghost shown in the series. *Emily Bennett was the first witch shown to cast a resurrection spell. *Since the collapse of The Other Side, Emily Bennett has either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. * She is the descendant of Qetsiyah the creator of the true Immortality spell with Silas. *Emily was responsible for protecting the 26 vampires beneath Mystic Falls. Gallery tumblr_lmrevdWXl71ql3guno1_500.png tumblr_li4hyjgQsM1qcpkevo1_500.jpg MV5BMTQzNzA3MzM2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk2NjI5Mg@@._V1._SX500_SY354_.jpg tumblr_lp0ghfFlJF1qfd3pno1_500.jpg EmilyBennett1864Picture.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h58m46s66.png|"It's coming" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m27s221.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m55s250.png|"This is where it started" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m09s134.png|"Help Me" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m31s88.png Eily2489.png emily4475.png emily6125.png emily6547.png emily965.png emily2245.png Emily264.png Emily4796.png Emily2566.png Emily2447.png Emily4556.png Emily785.png Emily1436.png Emily469.png Emily265.png Eily4569.png Emily47582.png Emily4753.png Emily147.png emily4758.png Screenshot 715.jpg Screenshot_716.jpg Screenshot_717.jpg Screenshot_917.jpg Screenshot_918.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased